Diente de león
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Parece una flor a simple vista, pero esa simple flor puede darte más de lo que imaginas.


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

 **Diente de león**

Al fin había terminado el día. Yashiro-san le había hecho el favor de llevarla hasta el Darumaya cuando hubo terminado con sus actividades del día.

Kyoko había logrado fingir tranquilidad durante todo el tiempo que estuvo con Tsuruga Ren. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que su sempai hizo.

No quería tener falsas ideas al respecto, pero no podía evitarlo cada vez que recordaba como él tomaba su mano suavemente y le ponía el anillo de diente de león en el dedo meñique. ¡Justo en el dedo meñique! Igual que como Morizumi Kimiko llevaba el anillo que él le había obsequiado, como respuesta de San Valentín.

Su enojo y sus tan odiosos celos regresaban a ella una vez que sus pensamientos llegaban a ese punto. Especialmente cuando recordaba que ella misma le había dicho a Tsuruga-san que si esa chica de la que estaba enamorado tenía 16 años, podía casarse con ella sin problemas. Y el anillo le fue dado a Morizumi-san cuando tenía apenas 15 años. Pensar en todo ello lograba que su hermoso día se arruinara, incluyendo el hecho de que a ella no le había dado nada en el día blanco…

Pero ¿qué significado tenía llevar el anillo en el dedo meñique? Ella suponía que las personas llevaban el anillo en el dedo anular. Coloquialmente para eso sirve ese dedo ¿no? Aunque Koga-san había dicho que tenía un significado relacionado con el romance.

¡No podía emocionarse con solo un anillo de diente de león! El de aquella odiosa chica era costoso y la situación en la que se dio daba en qué pensar…y ahí estaba Kyoko odiándose a sí misma por los estúpidos pensamientos que surcaban su mente enamorada.

La chica prefirió salir a dar un paseo por el parque cercano; quería despejar su mente o no podría dormir al estar llena de Tsuruga Ren y su anillo.

.

Ese día, Yashiro se había pasado observando a su par de representados. Notó perfectamente el cambio en el anillo de Kyoko. ¿Había sido Ren quien le había cambiado de lugar el anillo? ¿Por alguna razón en específico? ¿Cuál?

Antes de dejarlo en su casa, luego de dejar a Kyoko-chan en la suya, prefirió preguntarle para salir de dudas.

—Ren, ¿tú cambiaste de dedo el anillo de Kyoko-chan? ¿o ella lo hizo?

—Qué perspicaz eres. Te diste cuenta.

—Recuerda que soy el representante de Tsuruga Ren. Es necesario ser observador.

Ren sonrió recordando el momento. Fue un impulso nada más, sin embargo, esperaba que Kyoko comprendiera por lo menos un poco el significado oculto de sus acciones.

—El anillo se le había desatado, solo lo reforcé como solía hacerlo de niño y tienes razón, yo lo cambié de lugar.

—El dedo meñique—añadió Yashiro—el que está unido al corazón.

—También sabes eso. Eres digno de confianza.

Yashiro condujo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que un recuerdo lo invadió.

—Pero Ren, ¿sabes una de las leyendas acerca de los dientes de león?

—Sé una acerca de que las flores son en realidad hadas. Se la contaré a Mogami-san algún día. Le encantará.

—Esa es definitivamente una historia que le encantará a Kyoko-chan, pero yo me refiero a otra. Cuando era niño fui con mis padres a un día de campo y en él había muchas flores de diente de león, mi padre me contó una linda y triste historia respecto a esas pequeñas flores. Se decía que el viento del Sur se había enamorado de una bella dama de cabellos dorados, pero el viento era demasiado perezoso como para ir con ella e intentar enamorarla, así que día a día se dedicó a observarla desde lejos. Pasó tanto tiempo solo observándola que un día notó que sus cabellos dorados habían cambiado de color, pensó que se trataba de un poco de nieve causada por el viento del norte, pero descubrió que no fue así, la joven había envejecido y él no había hecho nada por ganarse su cariño. La mujer poco después murió y el gran espíritu la transformó en una flor de diente de león, para que fuera admirada por siempre por el viento del sur.

Ren se quedó callado, reflexionando. Esa historia podría adaptarse a él.

—Ren, sé que no hay prisa, pero Kyoko-chan cada vez es más popular, además recuerda que estará grabando con Koga y no es que tenga fama de mujeriego como Kijima, pero deberías tener en cuenta que alguien podría alejarla de tu lado. Quise ser mánager de los dos, para que pasen más tiempo juntos y su relación se fortalezca. Así que no quiero que Kyoko-chan termine saliendo con alguien más que no seas tú.

.

La caminata de Kyoko no había tenido los resultados esperados. En vez de lograr sacar de su mente a su sempai, solo se llenó más de él. Imaginaba que el asunto del anillo de Kimiko había sido toda una farsa suya y que no tenía que preocuparse de ello, después de todo aquella chica no era la mejor persona que hubiera y ella lo sabía muy bien.

La joven actriz había encontrado en su andar como por obra del destino, un diente de león. Pidiéndole disculpas como su sempai hizo, lo arrancó para luego soplarlo y mientras veía sus pétalos desaparecer con el viento, deseaba que ese anillo en su meñique en un futuro fuera de otro tipo.

Mientras tanto, cuando Tsuruga Ren bajó del auto de su representante para entrar a su departamento, también encontró un ejemplar de aquella pequeña flor. Después de todo era esa la época del año en dónde más florecían. Esa belleza floral, solo era un poco de la magia que la naturaleza les brindaba.

Tomándola entre sus dedos, la sopló como hace mucho tiempo que no hacía. Su padre le había dicho cuando era niño, que si soplaba los dientes de león, esos pétalos podían llegar a esa persona especial y con ella los pensamientos que deseaba transmitirle. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, deseó con todo su corazón que con ayuda de esa magia, sus pensamientos y sentimientos pudieran alcanzar a su dulce Kyoko-chan.

.

Cinco años después, en esa misma fecha, una muy nerviosa Kyoko vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco, era llevada al altar con un simpático caminar. Al llegar al lado de la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, él le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que ella tanto amaba y que tantas cosas ocasionaban en su interior.

Su futura esposa no podía verse más hermosa con ese vestido y con ese ramo de flores de diente de león que tanto significaba para ellos. Al fin era su esposa. Al fin ella estaría a su lado para siempre. Al fin podría amarla con toda su alma y corazón sin ataduras de por medio.

Un anillo en su dedo meñique sellaba aquélla promesa de amor eterno. Aquel anillo que Kyoko había deseado que en un futuro fuera otro se había cumplido.

Un anillo había sido el inicio de su historia, ahora ese anillo había cambiado, ahora significaba mucho más para ellos.

Con él, una vida llena de dicha, felicidad, armonía y especialmente amor les esperaba.

.

.

.

Publicado anteriormente en el grupo de face, Skip Beat fandom latino.


End file.
